


Art: The Queen and the Dragontamer

by LFB72



Series: LFB72 ACBB Art [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Art, Canon Era, Dragons, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Camelittle's ACBB</p><p>Queen Ygraine Pendragon and Dragontamer Hunith Wyllt share a problem. Each of them despairs of ever finding a suitable bride for her son. And it doesn't help that the self-styled Queen of the Underworld is hell-bent on stealing away Ygraine's chosen heir for nefarious purposes of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: The Queen and the Dragontamer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Queen and the Dragontamer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956409) by [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/pseuds/Camelittle). 



> I have been an avid fan of the After Camlann big bang for a few years now but this is my first time as a participant. I am so grateful to the moderators for organising and keeping this fest going and giving me the opportunity to join the community.  
> Many thanks to my wonderful writer, Camelittle. I feel so blessed to have worked with such a huge talent and to have been pre-matched. I’m still amazed she was willing to take a chance on me.  
> From the beginning, I got fully immersed in her story; full of humour, drama, fantasy and passion. It was not hard to create art for this fic, the imagery was so strong and clear. Camelittle has been so encouraging and supportive; making my first time a joy!  
> I chose to use traditional media (pencil / coloured pencils) and thought a more stylistic approach would lend itself well to the work - I was also keen to explore the use vibrant colours.  
> I feel I have learnt so much in this process and owe a huge thank you to my art beta DYlogger who has been an absolute star in sorting out anatomical and perspective issues as well as general advice – my art is so much better for her input and patience. Altcello also kindly gave so tips when I ran into difficulty with coloured paper.
> 
> Warning: Some of the images may contain spoilers for the fic.

Traditional art, coloured pencil and ink 15 stylised pictures, 5 dividers and one extra:

[ ](https://imgur.com/PDvOm87)

[ ](https://imgur.com/MsGMPy3)

[ ](https://imgur.com/J9QHoJL)

[](https://imgur.com/mtAxojr) [](https://imgur.com/6t0GvSP) [](https://imgur.com/DYh8Jn8) [](https://imgur.com/z3mL6yM) [](https://imgur.com/SBWP5va) [](https://imgur.com/202LNzn) [](https://imgur.com/isBHh0K)> [](https://imgur.com/R1TrrJd)

[ ](https://imgur.com/2aJWwIT)

[](https://imgur.com/4cKyxam) [](https://imgur.com/eFKH09J)  [](https://imgur.com/8iWmq9s) [](https://imgur.com/6Cg9k4k) [](https://imgur.com/c8aIcjY)

[ ](https://imgur.com/QZO9yY3)

[ ](https://imgur.com/NYHLITf)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been amazing to work with Cam, this is my last ACBB of 2016, I've had such a blast, it's been wonderful. All my writers have been fantastic.  
> I hope you liked the art and enjoyed Camelittle’s incredible story.


End file.
